When You Come Back
by Dire Moonstone
Summary: If only. If only he could come back to her. But not now...


Characters Created By: Gosho Aoyama

Song By: Honestly, I'm not even sure if it's a real song...

---

Almost simultaneously, Mouri Ran and Edogawa Conan sighed.

"Really!" Ran complained, "And right after a case! Is it really necessary for you to get drunk after all that excitement?"

"Shut up!" bellowed Mouri Kogoro, getting out the keys to the "Mouri Detective Agency."

"Why is it wrong that I get to celebrate? It wouldn't hurt you to lighten up a bit, too, you know."

_Oi, oi. "Lighten up?" It's more like he completely lost his manners._ Conan thought to himself. _If it's anyone that should be celebrating, it should be me. That was a tough case._

After a while of struggling with the lock and key, Kogoro got the door open. Immediately afterward, he rushed to his room.

"Call me when dinner's ready!" he cried out, shutting the door.

"Honestly," Ran mumbled, walking over to the kitchen.

"So, Conan-kun," she said, a heartfelt smile finally revealed itself on her face, "what would you like to have for dinner?"

"Ah, anything you make, Ran-neechan!" He replied, sickening himself.

_Haibara has got to hurry up with that cure. I almost meant that._

Ran didn't see past the flattery and just nodded blissfully. While she searched the cabinets for the perfect items, Conan walked over to the table. He would never admit it as Kudo Shinichi, but he enjoyed watching her do common tasks. As long as she was happy with what she was doing, Conan knew Shinichi wasn't on her mind.

"Conan-kun," she startled him. He had no idea she knew he was there. "Would you like to listen to some music while I cook?"

"Sure," he responded, moving over to the radio Agasa had 'invented.'

_As long as it has all the music we like, I guess it's fine that he claims it has his own creation. _Conan thought, turning on the switch.

"Oh! Pick up the volume, I love this song." Ran said, receiving a nod from Conan.

Ran began humming along, whispering the lyrics she knew every once in a while.

"You really do like this song, ne, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked, sadly, realizing the words were more relative to her than she could ever know.

"Yes. It's very embarrassing, but…it does kind of remind me of Shinichi." She said, a sad smile forming on her lips.

_Huh? _Conan blushed deeply. "It does?"

She nodded, continuing her task of making their dinner.

The song sang of two people whom were far away from their first love, but they knew their love was always close by.

"When you come back. I won't hold back any longer. I know that where you are. I am right next. You have no idea how long I've missed you. But I have no idea how long you've missed me. These memories keep us. Keep us together. I know that one day. We won't hold back."

She sang the song clearly and in harmony.

"We will. One day. When you come back. I will tell you. You are my first."

_Ran…if only I could. If only, _he laughed to himself_, if only I could sing with you._

"Conan-kun?" she called, bringing a halt to the task she was doing, "Do you…do you think _he_ feels the same?" She turned around to face him.

He laughed grimly to himself. He couldn't face her. "Yeah, Ran. He does."

She saw Shinichi's face in his. Closing her eyes, she sighed and walked over to Conan.

"Ne, Conan-kun?" She kneeled down to his eye level. "Will you do me a favor?"

He moved back a little, cautiously. "What is it, Ran-neechan?"

"Will you…dance with me?"

_Why does she want to dance with me?_

"I know you nor he can sing…but can _you_ dance?"

Conan grinned in agreement, but he still felt angry for putting her through this; not being able to give her want she needs.

She picked him up and stood him on the table.

He took her hands, not as Conan, but as Shinichi.

She pulled him close and began to move back and forth.

Shinichi accepted her presence, allowing her to place her head on his shoulders.

_If only…_the separated lovers thought together.

---

Criticism accepted, even if it's to point out any spelling mistooks! love, Niki


End file.
